


tainted love ( i give you all a boy could give you )

by orphan_account



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Face Slapping, M/M, Masochism, Sir Kink, Slut Shaming, disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	tainted love ( i give you all a boy could give you )

It feels so filthy, Yifan’s cum running down his balls and his thighs. But he loves it. And he loves the way Yifan doesn’t give a single fuck. He’s sitting up next to Zitao, on his phone and careless as he checks through his instagram comments. Zitao’s thighs and upper-arms are shaking and sore, hole throbbing and yearning for more cock. 

Yifan had fucked him three times consecutively, before smacking his ass. “Stay, you’re loose like the cheap whore you are. Tighten up.” And Zitao had moaned, loud and slutty, wiggling his ass, begging for more. 

He’d been clinching down as much as he could, willing for himself to ‘tighten up’ so Yifan would fuck him again. He knows that, the way bodies work, it’ll inevitably return to its previous state, but it feels like it never will. Not to Yifan’s liking anyways. 

He’s almost started to fall asleep, honestly. His knees are going numb and his face is shoved into a pillow. The cum is cooling on the back of his thighs and- He jumps and squeaks, suddenly awake when there’s rough hands pulling apart his asscheeks. 

“All small and drained back here,” Yifan lowly speaks, dragging his fingers through the streaks of cum and fucking it back into Zitao. He stretches back open easily around his thick fingers and he shivers. 

“Turn over, Zitao.” 

 

And the younger does, as he’d do anything the elder asked of him. “Yes, sir.” He sighs out flipping onto his back. As soon as he’s settled, Yifan’s large hand makes contact with his face. Zitao arches his back and moans louder than he has all night, hand coming up to feel the quickly heating skin. 

Yifan shoves his cock back in, groaning just loudly enough for Zitao to hear. It spurs him on, clinching weakly around the elder. Zitao’s own cock has long since gone soft, over sensitive to every touch and breath against him.

The older man fucks into him with vigour, his rim so sensitive to every pull, clinging onto every vein and ridge, until Yifan finally spills into him one more time. He feels the cum flood his hole for the 4th time and breathes out, satisfied, “Gege,”

He’s quickly responded to, Yifan grabbing the baby wipes set beside their bed and quickly wiping off his boyfriend’s thighs and ass, and the dried cum pooled on his stomach. Zitao recoils at the coldness against his hypersensitive skin, but is much too exhausted to actually do anything about it. 

“Taozi, my baby, my love,” The older holds Zitao tight to his chest, cooing terms of endearment and running his hand gently down the cheek he’d hit earlier, down his thigh and back up to his side. “Are you alright?” 

Zitao just nods and hums, a soft smile on his face, eyes quickly falling heavy. Yifan holds him until they’re both snoring quietly, falling asleep to the thought of ignoring how disgusting their sheets are, and how much he loves Zitao, his angel, his baby, his sweetheart.


End file.
